


Changing Tides

by vyrenrolar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Changeling - Freeform, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Slow Dancing, Vorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrenrolar/pseuds/vyrenrolar
Summary: Yelgrun finds himself on DS9 and in need of company. Enter Odo.





	Changing Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrandyVorta (GhostySoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/gifts).



Yelgrun sat up, startled, when the force field dissolved. He quickly regained his composure, only to find himself sneering as his least favorite guard rounded the corner. This one was always so sickeningly chipper.

“Great news, Yelgrun, old buddy, old pal!”

“The Dominion has won the war, your government is in shambles, and you’re here to offer me a quick death so that I may avoid the inevitable torture at the hands of my fellow Vorta?”

“Nice try, but no. See, everyone on your side has headed back through the wormhole, and everyone on my side is throwing a big damn party. And as for you and all your fellow POWs? You’re free to go!” The guard clapped Yelgrun on the shoulder. The Vorta shuddered.

“How ghastly. Are you certain you can’t simply execute me?”

“Too happy to kill anyone today, my man,” the guard grinned at Yelgrun, insisting on draping an arm over his shoulder as he led the man down the corridor. Yelgrun forced himself to swallow the bile rising in his throat.

“Have arrangements been made for my transport off this Founder-forsaken world of yours?”

“Yup! A one way ticket, anywhere your weaselly little heart desires. Well, anywhere in the Alpha Quadrant.”

Yelgrun groaned.

-/\\-

Ishka laughed. “And then he said to me, he said--Yelgrun? Oh my word it  _ is _ you! Yelgrun, dear, how are you?”

Zek’s nose wrinkled more than usual. “What? That’s not how you said it last time…”

The two lovebirds were currently lounging by a hot spring, where Ishka had been regaling a few of the local Risians with stories of her economic conquests. Before them stood a rather out of place looking Vorta.

“Hello, Ishka. I was wondering if there might be a place we could talk.”

Ishka spread her arms wide. “Here’s as good as any. Come, come, sit! Now tell me, dear, how was your time in Federation prison, hmm?”

Yelgrun sat stiffly at the edge of Ishka’s lounge chair as instructed. He attempted to smile. “We’ll get to that, I’m sure, but you see, I actually came here to ask a favor.”

Ishka sat up, folded her hands in her lap, and looked at him. “Of course, dear. What is it?”

“If I am not mistaken, you have recently announced that you’re going to be coming out of retirement in order to take a more active role in your business dealings.”

“That’s right.”

“I was wondering if you might find a use for me, perhaps as a bodyguard?”

She considered for a moment. “Hmm...I suppose you would be better at identifying potential threats than the big lugs I would normally bring with me. Yes, all right, I--”

“Wait a minute!” Zek chimed in. “You called him Yelgrun! Isn’t he the one who--”

“Yes, Zekky, but that’s all in the past now. I’m sure he was just doing his job, and he’s more than suffered for it. Besides,” and here she turned back to Yelgrun, “you’d do it for room and board, wouldn’t you?” At his nod she turned back to her lover. “See? Vorta barely eat anything; he won’t cost us but a slip or two of latinum. Quite a bargain, I’d say.”

Zek debated with himself for a moment. “Oh, all right. You know I can’t resist it when you use that word. Mmm. Bargain.” He turned back to Yelgrun. “But no funny business, you hear me?”

-/\\-

Quark groaned at the sound of an incoming transmission. He had just gotten to bed after a long day of earning profit, and now someone--oh. It was his mother. He shook his head to clear his hearing and vision, then answered the call. “Mother, what--”

“Hello, Quark!” Ishka greeted him cheerfully. “I’ve got a favor to ask you.” She continued speaking over his next several attempts to interrupt. You know I’ve had Yelgrun as my personal bodyguard for a year or so, right? Oh, don’t look like that, he’s been a dear! Even saved my life a couple of times, and for almost no pay, at that. Anyway, I don’t know if Rom’s told you, but I’m moving back to Ferengenar to open up a brothel, and...close your mouth, dear, you look ridiculous. As I was saying, I’m moving back to Ferengenar, and as such I won’t really need Yelgrun’s services anymore. I hate to let the poor boy go, but he’d be so bored here; I was hoping you could ask around on the station and see if there were any open positions available. There, now that that’s settled, I’m off to get some sleep. I need my beauty rest, you know. Oh, and by the way, Yelgrun will be there in about a week.”

With that, the screen went black, and Quark found himself staring open-mouthed into the void. He wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, but he knew he didn’t like it.

-/\\-

Odo sat in his office, idly scrolling through the morning’s reports. He had been gone for two years, but the station had adapted so readily to his return that it often seemed more like two days. With Sisko back from his near nine month foray into the wormhole, and Kira firmly established once more as his second in command, it was almost as though he had never left.

Some things had changed, of course. Sisko had a daughter now, for one. She was just over a year old and already capable of outsmarting most of the senior staff (and outrunning, in some cases). After six different officers had transferred in in an attempt to fill O’Brien’s shoes, Kira had asked Nog to take over as chief engineer a few months ago. Things had apparently gone much more smoothly since then.

Kira had moved on, of course, Odo had expected nothing less of her. Apparently, she was now in a long distance relationship with the O’Briens; every few months she would take a week’s leave and spend it on Earth. She seemed quite happy with this arrangement, and as such, he was happy for her. It was good to see her smiling so often.

The strangest change by far, however, had to be the addition of the Vorta. Odo didn’t quite know what to make of him, though he had been assured by his lieutenants that he hadn’t caused any trouble in the few months he’d been on the station. Odo still watched him warily. Anyone who worked with Garak was bound to be involved in something dastardly. It wasn’t quite as suspect as working with Quark would have been, but still. He made sure to take extra notice whenever he saw the man, which had been happening more and more frequently as of late.

Odo harrumphed, annoyed with himself for getting lost in thought. He shook his head, chiding himself, and went back to work.


End file.
